Home Sweet Home
by PowerKit.Nit
Summary: AU: You meet her by a near death experience, she saves your life in more ways then one. Homeless Ymir, KristiaPoV, YumiKri, Major TW's.
1. Chapter 1

Home Sweet Home:

AU: You meet her by a near death experience, she saves your life in more ways than one. Homeless Ymir, KristiaPoV Major TW's.

You meet her on a chilly spring afternoon. The street was full of people walking home from a long day of work, or maybe just like yourself, on the way to meet up with friends. You only half-pay attention to the familiar streets. Why bother, you have walked them every day. The faces around not bothering a smile. Always different from the previous insipid ones. Lost in thoughts of different places, happier people. The world you are walking on stills and you find yourself pushed down on the ground. The air in your lungs still as you try to let out a shriek. A silver blur passes your vision. You feel the force of wind from the blur as it speeds by. You feel yourself shaking. Brief moments of your life flashed before you. A warm hand is on your shoulder. You realize it's been there since the near death experience. The only thing that you truly feel right now. This hand forced you down to the ground, away from the vehicle that nearly hit you. You look to the owner of the arm, then the shoulder right to the face. Hovering close to your own. It is a women. She has prominent freckles across her cheeks and nose. Brown hair and eyes, although, they look golden pools in this natural sunlight. They show concern and amusement. Maybe something else you can't describe. No one around had even bothered looking in your direction. Only huffing angrily as they have to walk around you. You are an inconvenience to them. Body still a shaking mess, you stand up. The woman's caring hand holds on to your upper arm. Helping you, making sure you don't fall. With how much your knees are clacking together you are afraid it will happen again. Breathlessly you thank her. She only nods. Turning away, she almost starts to walk the other direction. You snap your hand out without a delay and hold on to the back of her shirt. You notice the feeling of the material. Gritty and stiff. The color faded gray, maybe it was a blue at one time. It's torn in several areas. You ask her name, saying your own and another thanks. Stumbling over the words awkwardly. She looks over her shoulder. The half-smile, half smirk she gives you will forever be etched in your memory. She goes to leave again. You call out, feeling you must find something she wants as thanks. Maybe a new outfit. The crowd takes her away like a wave folding into the ocean.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_** TW: violence, molestation, attempt rape.**_

It's been several days since your near death experience. And also since you've seen the mysterious women who saved your life. You make sure to take the same route. Only making it longer by walking the street in attempt to catch a glimpse of the women. However, you become more cautious around cars and walk ways. Making sure to look both ways before crossing.

All your friends think you are crazy and delusional about the mysterious guardian angel that saved your life. This starts a new nickname for yourself '_Goddess_' Though you tell them how farfetched it is, you still roll with it.

After work, you head to the grocery store to pick up something for dinner. (Most likely something frozen and cheap). You notice a ruckus by the side-door near the shopping carts. About four or five teenage boys were kicking something that was on the ground. You don't react at first. Afraid of the conflict and being out numbered. Then you notice the color of what was being kicked. That pale gray that has been at the for front of your mind. Now is covered with splotches of red.

You make your way over as quickly as possible. Breaking up the group of boys, standing in front of the women who saved you the other day. She looks a little pale, but you can see her torso rise and fall. She is breathing at least and not too much damage. The boys look you up and down. Eyes violating your very being. All the while laughing. One of the bulkier built ones advances on you. Instinctively, you take a step back. He roughly grabs your arm. You attempt to yell out when another slaps his grubby palm around your mouth.

Hopping a Samaritan will notice whats going on and come help. The boy pushes you back. You feel the wall cold against your back. Its painful. You shut your eyes as you feel tears leaking out. You struggle as he forces himself against you. His buddies laughing behind him, egging him on, fighting over who will go next.

You continue to struggle. Why hasn't anyone come by? There are cameras against the wall, a security guard patrolling the parking lot, and other random shoppers. All turning a blind eye or not noticing by fault. You are scared and furious as this boy continues to feel you up, whispering dirty things into your ear. You feel his hardened trousers against your leg. You manage to cry out. However you notice how soft it is. Your voice betraying you. Your mind pleas to try harder to break free.

Suddenly it all stops. You become freed from his grasp, and can now breathe. All of the other teenagers are gone, running through the parking lot. The boy who was violating you is on the ground. Sobbing, holding his hand, which seems to be dislocated from the wrist. The woman has seemed to save you again. Her face, swollen and bleeding, showing the utmost disgust to the boy at her feet. She walks over his body and limps away. Had you not have been so shaken up you could have followed. You do manage a watery thank you.

You hope she hears it.

To be continued.

* * *

AN:_ So wow jumping right into this. FF needs something for a Trigger Warning so you know, but hopefully more and more authors will warn, because if you stuck around through this chapter, you know I needed to put one and why its rated M. So anyway I'm writing another story. I know the formats all weird, and probably makes people cringe and tear their eyelids out so sorry for that. It is also gonna be short pretty short chapters(considering, In the Right Corner is over 1k words each chapter this one will be maybe 500 give or take the authors notes.) Hope it doesn't turn to many people away, but if it does its cool I understand ya like what ya like. Know this weird first person/ no real conversation,dioluge stuff is going to be weird. It's a little weird writing it. I know my old English teachers would most likely punt me in the face for writing this...Anywho happy StarWarsy May 4th day(And happy b-day Dad! I sometimes write and draw fictional lesbians whoops!), or Cinco de Mayo most likely for most peeps._

_Until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

You had a fight with your boyfriend, Reiner. After explaining the events of what happened at the grocery store, he blames you. You feel tears down your cheeks. You thought they had stopped from the events, but more kept leaking out. He should have of 'left well enough alone' and 'boys will be boys'. You stormed out of the apartment. You can't deal with this. You call your friends. Sadly they are all busy. With their family and significant other. You don't think you could stomach any of them being lovey-dovey with each other.

You wander into the park. The lake was almost shimmering against the evening sun. There wasn't a single person around. Pity since it was such an amazing moment in nature. You let the beauty around drain away your feelings of hurt and anger. As you continue to wander you notice a bench with one occupant on it. Trees and branches hide it from average views quiet well. Cautiously you make your way over there. She is there, your savior. Staring out into the lake and setting sun. A somber expression on her profile.

You move to stand next to her. Asking if the seat was taken. She shakes her head. You take a seat. She scoots away. You feel a little sad at this, but pay it no mind. You comment on the scenery. No reaction from her. You thank her for all the help she has been to you. A single nod is all you get. You realize she may not be able to speak. However, you continue to talk. Only getting slow nods and a small, almost non-existent, smile when you talk about your crazy friends and the nickname they gave you because of her.

You try not to notice or say anything about the stains of dried blood on her shirt from the fight. You offer to thank her properly, by a meal, cash, a new shirt, or anything. The freckled women only shakes her head no, looking a little annoyed and stands up. The sun has almost set. You stand as well, you will have to go back to the apartment and have an unwanted confrontation with Reiner. You smile sadly to the women. Offering another thanks. She grins broadly at you. You know that you will make trips to the park everyday in hopes to see this women. You say goodbye as she walks away in the opposite direction. Your pace now has an extra bounce. Feeling better than you have in weeks.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Work is dull. The feeling you got when you started has diminished. Your coworkers don't help in either case. Always slacking off, not properly filling things away properly. At lunch you do happen to have a nice conversation with an I.T. Man by the name of Bertolt. He was able to make you laugh with how nervous and sweaty he was about every conversation. However, you are soon back to filling things away. You know how much of a wasted effort it is since you know they will just be back to the way they were before. Only to repeat the process again and again.

Home isn't any better. You and Reiner walk on eggshells around each other. You are both to stubborn and prideful. Dinner is awkward. You excuse yourself and walk to the park. A tall man is walking his little, well-groomed looking dog. It takes a dump in the pathway, but he leaves it there. Ignoring it and continuing on. Frustrated, you unfold a paper receipt you have in your pocket, scoop up the turd carefully and put it into the grass.

You make your way to the bench and notice the women there. That empty expression on her face again. You greet her with a smile, sitting down. She seems a little surprised, but nods and scoots away. You tell her about your day. How bad work is and your encounter with the I.T. Guy and his awkwardness. She seems more focused on your conversation. You realize how nice it is to talk to someone like this. Soon you start talking about Reiner. You can see anger flash through her face as you explain about the fight, and what he said to you. Tears do form in your eyes, but are able to hold them back. A warm hand is placed on your shoulder. Looking up the women has a sad smile of comfort to offer. You can't hold the tears back, but are able to smile none the less. After you part you feel melancholy. A weight off your chest as you head back to the apartment.

To be continued.

* * *

AN: _So another two chapters woo! I am still having a hard time with writing this one. It's very...different? or garbage. Though I guess I am trying to connect myself to a fictional character? I don't know. I had a filing job once? All I can really connect myself to and know how boring it is. Anywho how'd I do? critique away though I know there isn't much to these chapters only being 400 words each...yuck. Sorry y'all. Also, I am holding my judgement on the English dub of the anime, but the ep. I caught they cut the opening so not cool. On another note I should Hopefully I should be done with the next chapter of ItRC tomorrow. No promises though!_

_Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

Today was a terrible day. Your alarm clock didn't go off, making it so you were late for work. The boss yelled at you for a good ten minutes about tardiness. You take it all in stride, though this is the first time you have ever been late. Some of your coworkers are slacking off in the corner, playing some card game. They try to convince you to join them, but you continue doing your job, turning them down. At lunch Bertolt isn't there. He apparently had the day off. So you eat alone in the corner. When you get back files are scattered across the floor, your coworkers with the papers. They are laughing. An overturned office chair and dented filing cabinet is evidence of what had happened. Your boss is red in the face when he sees it. He immediate hones in and starts yelling at you. Poking his finger in your face. You are sent home early with cut pay for the day.

You are feeling exhausted, mentally and physically. Things still aren't fixed with Reiner and you are dreading the awkward silence that will happen again. You unlock the door to the apartment. Throwing your purse on the dinning table. You hear noise coming from the bedroom. You think maybe he has Connie or someone else over. You make your way over, throwing the door open. Only to regret it. On your shared bed was a naked Reiner, pushing a tall naked man against the headboard. You yell out profanities. The men split apart, covering themselves the best they can. You now see the other man. It's your I.T. friend Bertolt. You have so many questions run through your head. You yell again, this time with less curse words. You tell Reiner you are through and express your anger towards him. He is trying to hurry and put on pants, apologizing the whole time. Bert just sits there awkwardly. Covering himself with your bed spread.

You leave the apartment. Luckily you had enough of your mind to grab your purse. You will have to call a friend and see if you can stay at their place. You will also have to find another apartment close to work. You wander around for a while. Your legs take you to the park. You feel a force of another body running into you. Knocking you over. You turn to see sweat bands and jogging shorts running away. Not even stopping. Maybe they not even noticing they knocked into another person. You brush yourself off, not even believing someone would be that self-absorbed.

You finally make it to the bench. Shes there again with the same face, same outfit. You sit next to her not saying a word. Joining her in looking at the lake. You notice she doesn't scoot away from you. After a minute you feel her eyes on you. You try to give her a weak smile. You don't think you can talk about anything. She stands up. You feel your heart breaking over this. Stomach in knots. You want to stop her, beg her to stay just for a little while longer. She gives you a smirk. She walks closer to the lake, but stops a few feet in-front of it. She then starts doing cartwheels. You are dumbfounded. After a few more and a few back-flips thrown in. You feel your body convulse with laughter. It's so bizarre. You laugh even harder when she flops one. Your laughter stops, breath hitching, when it turns into a handstand. You see her nicely toned back. You also see multiple, deep looking, scars running across her shoulder blades and spine.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasha and Connie let you stay at their house while you look for an apartment. You thank them as they also help you move the few boxes of your stuff. Reiner wasn't there when you were packing things. You wonder if Connie told him to stay away for a while. You were thankful you got to pack in peace. It was an awkward drive back to their place. You are shoved in the middle seat, squished between the two of them. No one saying much of anything. They are good friends with him, so it must be awkward for them.

All of your stuff is crowded behind the couch. You feel bad for inconveniencing them like this. Connie soon has to leave for his job, a night shift at the convince store. You watch as they try to be discrete about their loving goodbye. All for the sake of trying to not make you uncomfortable. You want to laugh at all this ridiculousness.

As you lay back on your make shift bed/couch, Sasha shoves a pint of ice cream in your face. You notice how unhealthy it is, but can't bring yourself to care as you shovel the chocolate goodness in your mouth. She turns on some B-list horror/action movie with cyborg ninjas, that should have been considered a comedy. This cheers you up a little. She is trying her hardest being a good friend. You can tell it's hard for her carefree personality. After the movie, you tell her you want to go for a walk through the park. She offers to come with. You say you want some time alone. You thank her for understanding, telling her you will be back in an hour.

You don't have anyone run into you or have to pick up dog waste in the path. You think your luck may turn around. Sadly when you get to the bench it's empty. You realize you are a little earlier then you usually are. Maybe she is busy. You keep making excuses for her as you wait. You check your watch. Forty-five minutes have passed and she never shows. You feel empty as you walk back, hopping there is more of that ice cream.

To be continued.

* * *

AN: _Hey! Happy Mothers Day(I drew a card with Merida and her mom from Brave, with the tag 'Your unBEARable as a mother.') or just Happy May 11th for peeps that don't celebrate it. Sorry Reiner is such a shit in this story, I actually really like his character in the manga. Also gonna apologize for the size difference in these chapters. Just like a lot happening and gonna happen. So thank you, to the awesome reviewers who said they enjoy the story. I am hella glad you do. Also for the favs and follows and whatever else. Even the peeps just glancing through the yumikri tag. Man you guys rock my socks.  
_

_Until next time!_


End file.
